Characters
The cast of characters in the TV series includes but is not limited to: Babar's family * Babar: The King of Celesteville. He brought his love of the city back to the great forest and built the beautiful, happy kingdom of Celesteville. However, he is a dedicated ruler and world traveler. Babar is very happy when he picnics at the lake with his family or joining in the antics of his lively children. His mother was Badou's great-grandmother and was shot by a poacher when he was young, so he is very protective and caring of his family, as well as the elephants and other animals of the kingdom in general. * Celeste: Babar's wife and Queen of Celesteville. She has also traveled the world and has had many great adventures. She has a regal presence, an engaging manner and a gentle sense of humor. * Arthur: Babar's mischief-making brother-in-law and Badou's great-uncle. He often gets himself (and one or more of the children) involved with practical jokes and stunts. Although the English and French versions of the official characters page lists him as a cousin, this goes against the canon of the show where he is clearly referred to as Celeste's brother, Babar's brother-in-law, and the uncle of Babar and Celeste's children. The Japanese version of the official Babar characters page also refers to him as Celeste’s younger brother. In addition, neither Celeste nor Arthur is ever referred to as a cousin of Babar, in the show. In the book, "The Story of Babar", Celeste and Arthur are shown to have two different mothers and we are told they are Babar's cousin and little cousin, respectively. This difference between the source material (the books) and adaptation (the animated television series) could explain the discrepancy between the English and French character pages and the show's own canon. * Pom: The oldest of the triplets and the leader of the children. He is protective of his brother and sisters though he will gladly join in with Alexander in playfully teasing his sisters, Flora and Isabelle He is rarely seen doing anything wrong and appears to be his parents 'perfect child'. * Flora: Flora is fun-loving and strong-willed. She can more than hold her own with her two brothers. Whether building tree houses, sliding down the banister at the palace, or preparing a surprise breakfast for their parents, Flora is always immersed in the action she is also seen to have low confidence at times when she doesn't seem to please others but she does try and always make the ones she loves happy. * Alexander: The smallest of the triplets, is a non-stop ball of entertainment who is into everything and disarmingly naive about the commotion he causes he also has trouble obeying his father or living up to his promises at times but does try to make his father happy. * Isabelle: The youngest of the four children. She began to walk and talk early in her age. Isabelle started as a baby in the series, but as the series progressed, she matured as a toddler and appears to be very smart and bright for her age she inherits her father's wisdom. Babar's close friends and royal court * Madame (The Old Lady): From their first meeting in the city, the Old Lady and Babar shared a special friendship. She gave him a home and taught him about life in the city. Though she missed him greatly, she understood his decision to return to the forest. Babar built her a home in Celesteville, where she made the decision to stay and live with her friends, the elephants. * Zephir: A monkey who happens to be one of Babar's oldest friends, and is considered one of the family. He is the first to take off with Arthur and the kids on some crazy adventure, but Babar knows that Zephir can always be trusted to look after the children and bring them home safely, Zephir also adores Arthur and his wild schemes and gets involve in mishaps cause by Arthur himshelf. * Cornelius: The oldest and wisest elephant in Celesteville, and the Prime Minister, who takes his job as Babar's chief adviser very seriously, whether accompanying Babar on state visits or organizing numerous Celesteville parades. His catchphrase is "My tusks!". He sometimes has a hard time calming down Pompadour or seeing to the children due to his old age. * Pompadour: Another adviser to Babar, and minister of royal protocol. He often opposes radical ideas, is easily alarmed, and is very adherent to protocol. He is very high-strung. He also serves as the Finance Minister. At times, Pompadour dislikes Celeste because of her "lack of proper protocol." * Troubadour: Pompadour's assistant, a smaller elephant who does not speak but is very dedicated to helping Babar and his family. He appeared in the early seasons of Babar before disappearing in later episodes; it is unknown what happened to him. * Truffles: The palace cook, often easily upset by various situations in the palace. In the episode "Friendly Agreement," he even quits because his request for a new stove seems to be getting ignored by Cornelius and Pompadour. Rataxes' family * Lord Rataxes: The king of Rhinoland. He is the neutral character from the series. At some point between the flashbacks and the present day events of the show, Rataxes signed a peace treaty with Babar. In the series he is seen as a grouchy and occasionally incompetent oaf, although he is seen in the film as an evil and menacing ruler. * Lady Rataxes: Rataxes' wife. She is very demanding of her husband, and is also on friendly terms with Babar, Celeste and the elephants, on most occasions. Her real name is Louise (as learned in the episode "No Place Like Home"), but she is generally called Lady Rataxes. In the Spin-off/Sequel "The Adventures of Badou" her personality changed radically in which she is very bitter and even more demanding. * Victor: Rataxes' son. He is friends with Babar's three eldest children (the triplets). He is also in the same grade and class as them, in school. * Basil: Rataxes' adviser, highly capable, competent, and organized. He does most of the paperwork, is the Head of Security for the rhino palace, and has also served as Rataxes' travel agent and spy. He is also a self proclaimed fitness nut, an advocate of clean living in general, and a wonderful theatre director. He is extremely loyal to Rataxes and very humble, though not above poking fun at his boss in a very subtle manner from time to time. Adventures of Badou *'Badou': A one elephant stampede, who is prince of Celesteville. Badou ("Bou" to his friends) is bursting with a sense of adventure. He has inherited his grandfather's daring spirit, plunging into any situation with boundless confidence that he can handle whatever it can throw at him. He idolises his grandfather, and feels the need to prove himself worthy of his legendary status. *'Chiku': a monkey whos Like her father, Zephir, Chiku is widely inquisitive and easily distracted. A fast-talking chatterbox who can ask a dozen questions at once, she is convinced that there is something wonderful under every rock, at the end of every wire, and at the heart of every lesson. She is quite inventive, often building toys or tools for the others to use. Unlike her father, she is incapable of standing upright, generally crouching on her knuckles when at rest and running on them when moving quickly. She is an accomplished dancer due to her natural acrobatic skills and sense of balance. *'Munroe': A courageous crested porcupine who has been eaten many times, but, due to his spikey body, has always been spit out again. Munroe considers himself Badou's personal champion: a spike-laced Lancelot. Despite being quite chubby he is very athletic. *'Zawadi': A zebra who, like the rest of her kind, sees the world in black and white; right and wrong. Outspoken and sometimes bossy, Zawadi hates blending in with the herd and is determined to make her own stripe on the world. *'Jake': A scruffy, five year old Fox kit. Jake was orphaned as a wild kit and found his way to Celesteville, where he befriended Badou. *'Miss Strich': An ostrich, she serves as a teacher, the palace guide for tourists, and also organizes most of Celesteville's events. She is very flighty and excitable, with Badou and his friends' merry-making usually making her even more so. (She might be considered this show's replacement for Pompadour) *'Crocodylus': A crocodile, who is the ambassador of the Alligator and Crocodile kingdom. A consummate schemer, his underhanded strategies range from trying to take over Celesteville to winning contests. When things go wrong, he groans "Muck and mire!" *'Dilash': A young crocodile, Dilash is the nephew of Crocodylus, he along with his cousin cause trouble and try to interfere with Badou's and his friends adventures. Lives in Celestville,along with Tersh, in order to make his uncle Crocodylus seem more respectable. *'Tersh': a younger crocodile whos Dilash's cousin and Crocodylus' nephew, he is usually seen unwillingly helping his relations with one of their schemes. He can be mean, but is generally backing up his older cousin or his uncle as opposed to being outright malicious. He is much kinder and friendly than they are, and the other children eventually forged a friendship with him. He tends to be a bit less intelligent than the others and somewhat gullible, and his uncle and cousin often take advantage of this. *'Sleek': A wild black panther, who is always trying to capture devour and eat the other animals, whom she calls "tame townies". She resides in the jungle outside Celesteville. *'Gallop': A wise old turtle, who lives just outside of Celesteville. *'Dandy Andi': A wild lion who lives in the nearby savannah. Unlike the rest of his wild brethren, Andi is cool and friendly. He is good friends with Badou and the gang, and will often alert them if he sees Sleek nearby. *'Deb Mouse' : A kind hearted mouse who appeared in the episode spy trap that lives in the palace with her children. *'Lulu': Badou's little cousin, who is as excitable and fun-loving as he is. She idolises her older cousin, and wants to spend most of her visits with him, to his chagrin. Visually, Lulu resembles Isabelle, Babar's youngest child, when she was a little girl, suggesting that she is her daughter. *'Rhudi': a rhinoceros whos prince of rhinoland and Lord Rataxes' grandson. He has a rivalry with Badou, like his grandfather had with Babar. Son of Lord and Lady Rataxes's only child, Victor. *'Periwinkle': Badou's mom and Pom's wife. She is the Celesteville doctor whose hobby is creating metal sculptures. *'Prospero': A water buffalo and a bush pirate. Officially banned from the kingdom, he still sneaks about doing bootleg activities, especially if they earn him a profit. *'Heropotamus': A hippopotamus and an archaeologist. *'Captain Darling': A crocodile sailor. Affable and likeable, she is often found at the Celesteville docks. *'Hoot': A friendly spotted Hyena who lives in the savannah. She is the only animal around who shares Jake's taste in food and is a rampant practical joker. She is a good sport about it, though, generally finding jokes played her just as funny as ones she plays on others. *'Professor Rozeekeewhack': A giraffe scientist who is incredibly smart, but due to her size also happens to be very clumsy - banging her head on almost anything. *'Ramsey; Sklar; Hannah': Three lionesses who live in the savanna. While usually wild, they did however take Jake in and raise him as a kit. Category:Characters